


Art for the story "Time Enough and Life" by the_silver_sun

by mella68



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="u">Summary provided by the author the_silver_sun:</span><br/>Writing up the report on the Night Travellers, Jack finds one line in the Electro guide book that confuses him – it closed in 1977. It leaves him with one question, how did Ianto watch films there if it closed six years before he was born?<br/>The answer is one he never expected, and the consequences for them both could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for the story "Time Enough and Life" by the_silver_sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Enough and Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7040) by The_Silver_Sun. 



 

Coverart: Time Enough and Life

 

Fanart: 


End file.
